


Perfect

by snowprincess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowprincess/pseuds/snowprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve might be the fearless SEAL, but it's Danny who shows him that it takes courage to be vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Perfect

 

Steve smiles an indulgent smile at the man in front of him. He’s perfectly happy to let him talk and allow the words to wash over him. Danny was recounting the details of a case he was on back in Jersey and in the time that he’s known his partner, he’d learned when to not interrupt.  
There are so many things about this man that he loves – yes, loves. That was also the first time that he’s admitted that little fact to himself. Up to this point it was only a half formed thought at the edge of his mind. A thought that he doesn’t quite know how to share with his partner.

“Hey, earth to Steve. Are you even listening?", Danny asked, cuffing Steve on the side of the head. He smiled and there was no real annoyance in his voice. “I always listen to you Danny.” Steve put his hand on the back of his partner’s neck, drawing him closer, kissing him, slow and sweet. Danny pulled back and regarded Steve with a quizzical look. “What was that for?”

“I’m happy today. I have everything a guy could want right here.”, Steve said smiling at his friend.

“You’re such a sap, but I won’t tell any of your SEAL buddies that you’re a big old marshmallow.”, Danny said, laughing at him now. Steve loved how laughing softened Danny’s face. It smoothed the tough, hard edges of a day on the job and he saw a Danny that no one else got to see. This Danny was all for him.

Steve leaned in and captured Danny’s lips in another kiss. Danny didn’t resist and opened his mouth to Steve’s insistent tongue. Steve loved this side of Danny. And there that word was again. Not so scary now that he’s allowed the idea to the surface. 

The smaller man was more pliant now and it sent Steve’s thoughts back to a sweating, softly moaning Danny. The way he closed his eyes, had to close his eyes when he had Steve’s fingers inside his body, opening him up. 

Danny could so completely give himself up to all the sensations that sex with Steve offered. None of it compared to the feeling of entering Danny, though. He was never fully prepared for the snug warmth of his best friend’s body as he tried desperately not to come the moment he pushed into his lover.

Once Steve was fully inside, Danny opened beautiful blue eyes and Steve started to move. Danny was always a talker, but he was reduced to sounds, amazing to Steve’s ears. He was grateful for everything that Danny gave. He kept him on the edge for as long as they both could stand – until Danny found his words again and started to beg. “Steve, please…” “Please what, Danny? What do you need? Tell me.”

“God, I …oh Christ. I need to come, please…I need…”  
Steve leaned over Danny and kissed him before he whispered in his ear, “Come for me Danno.” Danny cried out right before coming all over his and Steve’s chests.

 

-0-0-0-0-

 

They were out on the lawn at the back of Steve’s house enjoying the last of the day’s warmth. “Okay Smooth Dog, back off a little. I need to breathe.” Danny was laughing again, looking at Steve with his head to one side. “You have that face. I don’t know what that face is. What is that?”

“I’m not making a face. What is it with you and my face? I’m just happy, okay? Isn’t that enough?”

“I don’t know Steve. Is it? Enough, I mean.”

There was a hint of, was it fear? Yes, fear and somehow, resignation in Danny’s voice. He wasn’t looking happy anymore and Steve would do anything to make him smile again.  
For all of his bluster and attitude, Danny was as fluffy as a kitten and wasn’t afraid to show his vulnerability. Steve knew he’d eventually lose this wonderful man and decided that he’d have to come clean.

“I love you Danno. I love you and it scares the crap out of me to admit it. Once it’s out there it can’t be unsaid. So here it is. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone and I don’t know what happens now.”

Steve took his life in his hands, looking directly at Danny. His partner looked at him for what seemed an eternity. It seemed like Danny sensed his discomfort. “How long have you been carrying that around with you Steven? You’re insane, you realize that, don’t you? I love you Steven. I’ve loved you almost from the start, but you’re a moron, you know that right?"

“Yes, Danno, but I’m your moron”, Steve said putting his arm around Danny’s shoulders and pulling him close. “I love you.”

Steve didn’t know what the future had in store, but he felt he’d taken an important first step. Walking out into the unknown was scary, but he had the best partner, friend and lover by his side and somehow that was more than enough.

Everything was absolutely perfect.


End file.
